newinsurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
The NAU
The North American Union or The NAU, is a constitutional republic in North America. The nation was created after the unification of The United States of America and Canada. The Union is comprised of 65 States and Territories. The Union has 3 official languages, English being the primary language, then Spanish and French. The Union has the largest economy in the world, as a result of decades of mass industrialization across the nation. The 2nd President of The NAU was Jonnie Kenderson, being elected into office in 1921. Formation The Union was founded in 1919, after outrage from the Canadian people as a result of crippling debt and economic recession as a result of the war. The President of The USA, Toby Thendan, spearheaded the creation of The Union. The Country was founded at the same time as a massive economic boom. The formation of The Union foresaw massive reforms and government restructuring, Including moving the judicial capitol to Nemesis, in Huron. The Virus The NAU is known as the home of [[The Insurgency Virus|'The Insurgency Virus']]. The Virus originated in an unknown location on The East Coast. From there it quickly spread to every state and territory in The Union. The NAU has the largest population of Insurgents by population and by percentage of total population. The exact number of Insurgents in The NAU is unknown, however it is estimated in the millions. The NAU government has installed several agencies and programs for treating/exterminating Insurgents, The largest being AID. Immigration History Shortly after The Great War, an influx of immigrants migrated from Europe, mainly consisting of French, German, Italian, and Russian immigrants. About 65% of these immigrants migrated to The Great Lakes Region, 15% migrated to The East Coast, and the rest moved to various locations across The NAU. French Immigrants Many of these immigrants were from France, as a result of the destruction caused in France during The Great War. This influx of french immigrants is known as The Parisian Wave. Most of the french immigrants settled in The Great Lakes and New France States, as the regions are already home to many people of French descent. The new french immigrants inspired new music, artwork, and architecture based on French culture. It saw the growth in french neighborhoods in several major cities. German Immigrants The rise in German immigrants was attributed to the German Revolution, as well as anger towards the German government for the actions they committed during The Great War. Many of the German immigrants settled in The Great Lakes region and Acadia. Initially, this created many cultural clashes, as many of the other ethnic groups in The NAU held grudges against the German immigrants for the actions of Germany. The influx of Germans sparked a new wave of expansion in the major cities in the Midwest. Major Cities Nemesis During The 1920s, The NAU was home to many of the largest cities in the world. At a population of over 8.5 million, The city of Nemesis became the largest city in the world. Because of the large number of french descended citizens, The NAU made Nemesis the judicial capitol of The Union to recognize the french population. New Versailles, New Calais, Nouvair, New Vairn, Chloden, Nordarie, Nordis, Nemis ,New Colombe, New Valentine, New Valais, New Verdon, New Nazaire, New Palais, Nouven, ''' History of The Union '''American Revolution The American revolution was the revolution in which the 13 colonies in British North America. The revolution was a result of over taxation by the British to help pay off their war debts, as well as anger towards the British for giving the French complete access to the Ohio Valley and the lands which lie west. They saw most of the lands as being unused, apart from southern Louisiana and the great lakes region, which had been heavily settled by french colonists by that point. In the center, there were some forts, but for the most part the French had respected the land rights of the Native Americans, across the Louisiana Territory. in 1783, The 13 Colonies won the war of independence, and formed the United States of America. During the revolution, the americans had received ample funding and support from the French, and as such The Treaty of New Versailles, in which The Americans would not attempt to invade or colonize New France or The Louisiana Territory, and in exchange they would provide large scale trade with the new nation. This treaty lasted, until The French Revolution. ''' '''French Revolution The French Revolution is known as a bloodied part of history in which the people of France revolted against the monarchy and attempted to establish democracy. During the revolution, what is known as La Liberté de Louisiane and Le Destin de Nouvelle-France, was the name of the revolution that occurred in New France and Louisiana. The people of New France and Louisiana were angered by the increased taxes as a result of funding the American revolution. During the Revolution, Le Siège De La Grain, was the name for when Royal Officers of The King were ordered to steal grain and crops from the farmers across Louisiana and New France. The Officers also forced many farmers into forced labor, without pay, to help curb the food shortages in France. As well, The French army began seizing lands from the Natives, whom over the decades had forged strong alliances with the people living in Louisiana and New France. Many of theme had forged relationships and had children with each other. The people of Louisiana and New France had respected the First Nation's lands as well, setting aside vast areas, much more than the British had, for the First Nations, primarily in the North, and East. Because of this, when the King ordered the seizure of First Nation lands, had turned the French Settlers over the tipping point.' '''With a population of 1,770,000 People in New France, and 1,650,000 people in Louisiana, These French States posed significant advantage to France, but also, to The United States. The United States, whom had been confined the East Cost since the signing of '''The Treaty of New Versailles', had seen the potential of the french revolution. The United States government was to intervene in the revolution in North America as to sway the settlers to join The US, in a union. The French rebels called themselves La Liberties, and what swayed their opinions, and the opinions of all the people of New France and Louisiana, was in La Bataille de Point Royale. This battle, which was a major battle between the forces of The King and the rebels, had turned sour after The Kings men had laid siege to over half the city, until The United States Army, led by General Deck Balker, who pushed back the French army. saving the lives of the rebels and the people who had been cornered into La Fort Du Nuit. This battle was a major turning point in the war, in which many more people joined the rebel's cause, and were able to secede from France in 1798. The Republics ''' The new lands formed '''The Republic of New France (RNF). In the formation of the republic, all slavery was banned, it was a constitutional democracy, and both men and women of all races were permitted to vote..The Republics, although did not immediately join The United States, was grateful to them and as such, had struck numerous trade deals with The USA. The Republics now controlled all of the louisiana territory, which spread far out west. Most of the republics population was in the east, as well as the First Nations which they had developed strong ties to, so they held no particular bond towards the western lands. Initially, they set it aside of Indian Territory, although this would change in the future. The Republics had an intially rough start, but now were becoming increased in strength. The Republics had just under the same population of The United States, meaning they were very formidable, and since the end ties to France, they had sought to build their army as to defend against possible French invasions. In 1805, Napoleonic France began hijacking Republican Ships in the Gulf of Mexico and The North Atlantic. Then, in 1806, Napoleonic France Invaded Louisiana from the south. The first attack on the second largest city in the region below New Orleans, Soleil. '''The City faced attacks via warships, and was quickly overrun by french troops. '''The Battle of Soleil marked the first and only conquest Napoleonic France made in The Republics, and La Siege De Soleil marked the end of the invasion in 1807. The Republics had accumulated massive amounts of wealth via trade and discovery of new resources within the vast territories of Louisiana. The French troops attempted to invade New Orleans, however as it was a major port city The Republics had already had numerous troops stationed in the city, and during the battle a second wave of Republican troops brought the French invasion of New Orleans to an end. The French troops raided many nearby farms and villages, which marked some of the only victories. In The siege of Soleil, The Republic had sought the aid of The US, and with the combined troops of The US and The Republics, they drove the french troops out of the city and out of the gulf. new france pop - 2,000,000 million in 1775 Texas Annexation After The Republic of Texas seceded from Mexico in 1836, The United states debated whether to allow them into the union. However, they were not immediately accepted in because they were to be a slave state, which would tip the balance between Free states and Slaves states. The south wished to annex Texas and separate it into multiple states as to tip the majority towards the slave states. The North had been trying to accept The Republic of New France into the union, however doing so would create 19 new Free states, tipping the balance even more. West-Land Succession ''' '''The Colombian Manifest